blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
World Void Information Control Organization
The , called for short the NOL or or simply the by their many detractors, is a multinational task force, run by a central authoritarian leadership in the world of BlazBlue. The NOL's purpose is to keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. It was formerly known as the during the First War of Ars Magus, but renamed itself to reflect its new position in the world. History The Librarium was created by Yūki Terumi BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Library Mode during the First War of Ars Magus. When the Black Beast was trying to destroy the world, humans developed the Ars Magus; using it, humanity fought as one against the monstrosity. The people who first understood Ars Magus developed the first grimoires, granting anyone the ability to use Ars. The NOL developed a number of grimoires during the Dark War, and used them to help defeat the Black Beast. After the war ended, the NOL decided they should keep the grimoires and control who should have access to them. Although they claimed it was to keep the grimoires from being misused, the people resented them for their tight control over the only thing that could let them use the Ars Magus. A great deal of dissent was caused by this widening socioeconomic gap between those who could, and could not, use Armagus. Years later, this dissent would eventually spark the Ikaruga Civil War, or the Second War of Magic, when the Ikaruga Union openly rebelled against the Librarium. After the war, the Librarium imposed a harsher rule on the world, punishing any sign of rebellion with the death penalty. Ranks * - Supreme ruler * - Second in command * ** ** ** ** * - Command NOL military divisions ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Army * is not officially the part of the Novus Orbis Librarium military forces. Technically they are called "Judges". They are tasked with punishing those who rebel against the Librarium, be it civilians or actual members. Their judgment is based on strict standards set by the Imperator. Members of this squadron wear special robes and masks. They usually move in groups. Color theme of their uniforms is "Incorruptible Pure White". Tsubaki Yayoi is the Major. * is one of the divisions previously below Jin Kisaragi. Ellen Nelson is the warrant officer. * is one of the divisions. Jin Kisaragi was a Major and Commander. Noel Vermillion was a lieutenant and a secretary. * pilots and maintains small Armagus aircrafts called "Shebalves" and protects ports, although the NOL only has a few of the aircraft. They sport green uniforms with a "Triumphant Return of the Kingfisher" color theme. * is not skilled in combat, but it specializes in gathering information. They wear black uniforms with a "Corrosive Jet Black" color theme. Hazama is the captain, and Makoto Nanaya was a second lieutenant. *'Praetorian Guard' are elite members of various divisions who are sometimes called to assemble as a single group by the Imperator, normally they go about their assigned duties within their division. As opposed to the Wings of Justice, they usually do not travel in units, the only exception would be when the Imperator summons them. They are almost regarded as class or title itself. *'Armagus Soldier Units' are ground forces. Also known as Ars Magi. Blue uniforms with a "Shimmering Blue Flame" color theme. Although during the Teach Me, Miss Litchi! episode, Hazama describes it as "jolting sapphire" ** Melee Infantry: Also known as the "Martial Infantry". They use Armagus-enhanced armor coating and hand-to-hand combat. ** Armagus Infantry: Also known as "Heavy Infantry". They use Armagus in close-combat. ** Special Armagus Soldiers: Full name is actually the "Novus Orbis Librarium Special Infantry" also known as "NOLSI". Specialize in long-range Armagus. *'Relief Corps:' N/A *'Imperial Palace Guards:' N/A Issuing Orders The NOL headquarters is located on the 1st Hierarchical City of Ōkoto and orders are issued from there to other city branches; however, sometimes orders are dispatched directly by the Imperator by imperial decree. Information on the Imperator's location is kept strictly confidential, even within the NOL. The Imperator rarely appears in public and only a few people know what the Imperator looks like. Known members Etymology * Novus – "new" * Orbis – "circle", "ring", "sphere", "world", anything round or rotating. It also means "humanity" or "order". * Librarium – "of the library" Trivia * "Flame" is a synonym for "blaze". Basically, the members of the NOL call themselves "knights of the blue blaze". Gallery File:Symbolic_Domination_-Cathedral-_(Stage).jpg|NOL Headquarters NOL Branch - Entrance.png|Entrance NOL Branch - Corridor.png|Corridor NOL Branch - Office.png|Office NOL Ikaruga Branch - Corridor.png|Corridor - Ikaruga Branch NOL Ikaruga Branch - Office.png|Office - Ikaruga Branch References Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Novus Orbis Librarium